Spontaneous Combustion
by Kalta79
Summary: I took the Reno/Elena scenes from my Three's Company fic and filled in the blanks and expanded some of the original scenes of their sexual relationship.
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight shining in her eyes woke Elena up. She went to turn over and get away from the sun for a few more minutes, and froze when she touched an arm. Last night's events flooded back to her and she shot out of bed. _Reno! She had sex with Reno!_ She noticed he was still asleep, so she quietly gathered her clothes and went back to her hotel room. After putting her clothes stretched out over the back of a chair to try and get the wrinkles out, she hopped in the shower.

Elena cleaned herself as good as she could with the hotel soap and shampoo, and then crawled into her own bed. She hated going to bed with wet hair, but sometimes it couldn't be helped, just like last night couldn't have been helped. She didn't mean for it to happen, after she got him back to his hotel room, she was going to leave him there. But he was in such a state that her trying to offer comfort as a friend got out of hand. She did feel better for having done some penance, since she was partly responsible for his downward spiral. Elena fell back asleep on that thought.

Reno woke up to housekeeping knocking on the door. He remembered to get half-dressed before he answered the door and told them to come back later. Then he opened the adjoining door to Elena's room and upon seeing she was still asleep, he closed the door.

He wondered if he should even bring up last night to her when she woke up. That reminded him of her revelations yesterday afternoon. _Kunnia had been pregnant! Would she have told him if he hadn't screwed things up? Would she have ever forgiven him?_ Of course he had never given her any way to contact him, so she never could have gotten in touch with him even if she wanted to. That was just one of the many mistakes he had committed towards her. Despite what Elena said, it was still his fault. If she hadn't been pregnant, she wouldn't have been institutionalized when she miscarried. Then she wouldn't have been a sitting duck for Deepground and they could have rescued her with the other Mideel villagers. He knew he had blood on his hands, but he never thought hers would be included, as well as their babies. Maybe he should let the WRO give him prosthetics after all. At least he'd have clean hands.

Elena got up and fixed her tangled hair before getting dressed and knocking on the adjoining door. There was no answer, so she opened the door cautiously, and found Reno's room empty. She headed downstairs and spotted Reno eating breakfast in the hotel lounge/diner. She took a deep breath, composed herself, and grabbed a croissant and a bagel before sitting down at his table. She wasn't going to mention last night unless he did.

Reno looked up from his Denver omelet and bacon as Elena sat down. He noticed she was concentrating intently on buttering her croissant and spreading cream cheese on her bagel. He was trying to think of something to say to her that didn't sound stupid.

"Elena…" he started to say.

"Are you ready to leave after breakfast?" Elena interrupted him.

"Uh, yeah." Reno replied. "About last night…"

"Sometimes people just do things only because it seemed right at the time. It won't happen again." Elena said between bites of her croissant and bagel, still not looking at him. She knew why he did it, he needed consolation. She fervently hoped he never found out why she did it. At least not all his skills were job-related. Elena wondered if he remembered that he had called her Kunnia throughout the night.

Reno looked at her strangely before continuing his breakfast. Once they were done, they paid with the company card before heading to the airport. Reno offered Elena a hand into the helicopter, but she refused it, using the handholds instead. This not being the typical mission, they were using the executive helicopter, which had the passenger compartment designed like a hotel suite, the seating section giving the only hint of its mobile nature.

The flight was smooth at first, but they had to pass through a storm, and things got a little bumpy. Elena hadn't bothered to strap herself in, and one moment she was in her seat, the next she was in Reno's lap. He almost didn't stop himself in time about making a comment about her constantly throwing herself at him. The more she tried to extricate herself, the more she got tangled up with him, despite his attempts to help.

"Elena, stop for a minute. Lemme undo the harness, that should help." Reno did just that, only they hit more turbulence as soon as he did, and they both ended up on the carpeted floor.

Elena looked up at him, and when she started to move to get him off her, something went through both of them. The next thing she knew, his mouth was on hers, his hands inside her suit, and she was responding just as fervently.

The pilot's announcement that the storm was over and they would be landing in a few minutes went ignored by the passengers, until Reno felt the helicopter land.

"Elena, it's time to go." he told her.

"Huh?" she replied sleepily.

"We've landed. Unless you want them to find us like this, we better get outta here."

"Oh!" Elena let go of him and hurriedly made herself presentable, while Reno did the same.

Reno got off first, then offered a hand to Elena to help her down. She paused for a moment before accepting his help.

*********************

Elena was in the employee lounge, getting some coffee. They had returned from Mideel a week ago, and Reno kept trying to get her over to his place. She had been putting him off, trying to decide what to do. She did want to be with him again, and she could understand why Kunnia had put up with him for so long. But ever since they got back, Tseng had been rather overbearing, going so far as to re-initiate the no fraternization rule that hadn't been in place since the Turk numbers had dwindled to just the four of them, making the rule a moot point.

"Boo! A voice said from directly behind her.

Elena had been so lost in thought, she hadn't noticed that Reno had snuck up on her. She turned around too quickly and the hot coffee splashed onto her shirt. She made a small exclamation and dropped her mug, while Reno grabbed some paper towels and wet them with cold water, dabbing her shirt.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Elena exclaimed. "I'm fine, I can fix it myself."

Elena went to grab the paper towels from him, but as soon as she touched his hand, she became all too aware of his proximity. She looked up at him, and the next thing she knew, he was lifting her up onto the counter while she was kissing him. Elena had been annoyed when the dress code for the Turks had been altered due to their less 'active' roles, but she was glad to be in a skirt now, it made it easier for them. She undid his pants as fast as she could, while Reno pushed her skirt up to remove her panties.

Tseng was walking down the hallway when he heard strange noises coming from the employee lounge. He opened the door slightly to peer in, and could barely contain his anger. Reno and Elena _again_? He had surmised that their having sex as a result of the trip to Mideel was due to his grief and her guilt, but Tseng had hoped that would be the end of it. He was wrong, and that was almost as hard to accept as watching them was. He clenched the door til his fingers turned white as Elena wrapped her legs around Reno, tensing the muscles in unison with his thrusts.

Footsteps coming down the hallway distracted Tseng, and he saw Rude walking down the hallway with a folder in his hand, and moved to intercept him.

"Is that the file I asked for?" Tseng asked Rude.

"Yes, sir." Rude handed him the folder as they both heard Elena cry out. "What was that?"

"Elena probably saw a mouse." Tseng replied.

Rude looked at Tseng, noticing that he seemed almost angry, and then dismissed it as Tseng asked him to find another file as they walked back down the hallway.

Reno looked down at Elena clinging to him as awareness slowly returned. None of his other women, not even Kunnia, had provoked such a response in him. He caressed her thigh until she looked up at him.

"We can't do this again, you heard what Tseng said about the no fraternization rule." The words came reluctantly out of Elena's mouth as she recovered from the spontaneous combustion of their union.

"It's none of his business, and since we have senior rank, he can't get rid of us without Rufus' approval." Reno reminded her.

"But that's why we should be setting the example…"

"If you're that worried about it, you could just start coming over to my place, that way no one has to find out."

"Fine." Elena gave in, realizing that if she didn't, they would keep doing this, and no one would get any work done.

Reno smiled in triumph. "Of course, if you really want to be professional, it might help if you'd move your legs so I can get back to work."

"Oh!"

*********************

Three days later, Reno was eating lunch alone when Elena walked into the lounge.

"Where's Rude?" Elena asked as she got her salad from the refrigerator.

"Catching up on paperwork." Reno stood up and pulled out a chair for her.

Elena put her lunch down on a different table before walking over to him. She put her hand flat on his chest and looked up at him. "Reno, we need to act no differently at work than we used to, okay?"

He covered her hand with his own and looked down at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Is that really what you want?" Reno asked as he started to caress her hand.

Elena shivered from his touch and couldn't bring herself to pull away. Her other hand came up unbidden and brought his head down to hers.

They ended up on the biggest table there, and Elena barely suppressed a moan when she felt his lips on her breast. She grabbed the table to steady herself as Reno pushed her skirt up and her panties down in one fluid movement. She gasped as she felt Reno's hand between her legs as his mouth switched to her other breast.

Reno let go of her breast and put his lips close to her ear. "My…place…9...tonight. Wear…something…light…blue." He punctuated each word with a movement of his hand.

Elena swallowed hard and nodded her acquiescence, not trusting herself to talk. Reno smiled and put his hands over hers to gain better leverage as he entered her.

Rude was just about to open the employee lounge door when he heard Elena cry out again. Rude jerked his hand away from the door and walked away. He didn't mind fighting monsters, but he wasn't gonna be in the same room with all those mice that Elena kept spotting.

***

Elena was about to knock on Reno's door when he opened it. He smiled as he looked at her light blue dress. He gestured for her to come in. Elena walked inside and looked around. It was expertly decorated, mainly with red and black, but with occasional white or neutral décor items for contrast. She had expected something far less elegant. She didn't know why he wanted her in light blue, she easily stood out here.

Reno watched her take in everything as he closed and locked the door. "Is it what you expected?"

"Oh, no, it's so much better." Elena said, then realized that didn't sound right. "I mean it's amazing."

"So are you." Reno kissed her shoulder as his hands pushed the spaghetti straps of her dress down her arms.

Elena held onto Reno as the intensity eased as they laid on the rug in his entryway. The way he had collapsed onto her reminded her of that first night in Mideel.

***

Eventually Reno came back to the waiting car, and Elena ordered the driver to the nearest hotel. Reno was obviously in shock, so Elena got them adjoining rooms, then she took him to the hotel bar and ordered the strongest alcohol they had. After Reno downed half the bottle, Elena got him up to his room, while he drank the rest of the bottle on the way.

"Where are we?" Reno slurred his words as Elena sat him down on the bed. He wouldn't let go of her arm, so she sat down next to him.

"At the hotel in Mideel." Elena replied.

"Mideel?" Reno tried to focus his thoughts. "I…I failed here."

"No you didn't fail, Reno, it wasn't your fault. Trust me."

Reno clung to her, and Elena returned the embrace, wanting to give him what comfort she could. She wanted to pull away when she realized that their embrace was becoming intimate, but the grief and guilt in Reno's eyes cut her to core, knowing it for her own guilt, not his. She owed him, and if this was how she had to repay her debt, so be it.

Reno suddenly became aware he was holding a warm female body, and that his body was starting to respond. He pulled away slightly to see who the woman was, but his vision was acting up again and he couldn't see too well.

"Kunnia?" he asked hesitatingly. That was the first name that came to his mind, even though it didn't seem right for a reason he couldn't remember right now, but he didn't know who else it could be.

"It's me, Roth, it's okay." Elena replied when she remembered what name Kunnia had known him as.

Reno smiled and kissed her, and Elena forced herself to ignore the stench of alcohol. He undressed her, then got his own clothes off while Elena got into bed and then Reno slipped in next to her. She was expecting him to come at her in a drunken frenzy, but he took the time to arouse her before he entered her. Elena's body reacted so eagerly to his caresses that she was more than ready to have him inside her.

Reno was slightly confused, the woman beneath him didn't feel quite like Kunnia, but no one else called him Roth. And something was telling him that this was something he had needed and wanted for too long to waste time trying to figure out something was beyond him, and he refocused on what he was doing. The desperate urgency in his thrusts was what Elena had expected, not her body's unexpected echoing of his needs as her own.

Elena lay stunned in Reno's arms. Even her wildest fantasies about what it would be like if Tseng ever returned her affections paled in comparison to this. The explosive intensity of their union had not only made them both cry out, it was still sending shockwaves coursing through her body. Reno seemed similarly affected, because after he collapsed onto her, she felt him trembling. Eventually she realized it wasn't so much from his physical release as his grief and guilt coming out. Her conclusion was confirmed when Reno lifted his head up and looked at her.

"You won't leave me again, will you Kunnia?" he asked like he was afraid of the answer.

"I'm here now." Elena answered.

Reno smiled and kissed her before pulling her tighter against him and falling asleep. Elena woke up sometime later, to find Reno still inside her and his hand on her breast. As soon as she tried to extricate herself, he woke up and round two was just as powerful as the first time. He still mistook her for Kunnia, but it didn't bother Elena, it was a relief. If he didn't remember it was her when he sobered up, so much the better. He wouldn't question her motives that way. She planned to wake up before he did and go back to her room, she couldn't do that right now because she needed to make sure Reno was sound asleep. Before she fell asleep herself, she stretched out next to him so she could easily get up without waking him. When she did finally fall asleep, the last thing she remembered was him caressing her arm.

Reno woke up at dawn, aware of being more well-rested than he had been for years. He had a bad headache though, and he was going to get out of bed to take a couple painkillers when he felt a warm body next to him. He looked down in surprise at the blonde figure curled up against him. Reno was stunned…Elena? He tried to recall what happened, but he had no luck. His headache suggested he had been drunk again, but that didn't explain her naked body next to his. Elena wasn't the type for alcohol-induced one night stands, she was better than that. What would Tseng think? He could have had Elena anytime he wanted to, but Tseng never gave her any serious encouragement, he just had a proprietary interest in her. That's why Reno never made a pass at her, he knew he didn't have a chance.

Reno gave up trying to figure it out, he'd get more sleep first. Whatever happened last night, it would probably make more sense then. Most likely she would regret it when she woke up, but at least he had her now. Her hair had fallen to cover her face, so Reno gently tucked it back behind her ear, and Elena smiled in her sleep. He held her closer to him, surprised at how right it felt, and fell asleep again.

*********************

Elena sighed as she walked into her office. Reno had been gone on an assignment for nearly three weeks, and she hadn't expected to miss him. And she was worried, he was only supposed to be gone for no more than two weeks. And his presence had been a buffer between her and Tseng. He had constantly been after her in Reno's absence, in not so subtle ways. Any feelings she once had for him were quickly being replaced by contempt.

She sat down and went through the files on her desk, looking for her latest report she needed to type up when she realized she had left her coffee mug in the employee lounge. Walking down the hallway, she was surprised when she was suddenly grabbed her around the waist. Tensing up and turning around quickly, she found herself in Reno's arms.

"Don't do that to me!" Elena tried to sound severe and push him away, but her body had started to react to his presence. "Where have you been?"

"First things first." Reno said as he pulled her into the nearby utility closet.

Once the door closed, his lips on hers set off a firestorm within Elena fueled by his long absence and surprise return. She pulled him further into the closet, stopping when she felt the back wall against her back, then she put his hands on her skirt, which he obligingly removed along with her panties as she unfastened his pants.

Reno then caressed her thighs and lifted her up against the wall as Elena wrapped her legs around his waist, her body screaming for him. She tightened her arms around his neck as Reno's rough thrusts answered her fierce need for him.

"I should go away more often." he said when they could speak again.

Elena kept her eyes closed, trying to prolong the feelings running through her body, opening them reluctantly when she felt Reno gently unwrapping her legs and setting her back down and holding her for a moment before letting her go.

"Why were you gone so long?" Elena asked as she got dressed again.

"I'll let you get back to work." Reno evaded her question as he caressed her cheek. "But I think you _might_ wanna put your panties back on first." He dangled them on his finger in front of her.

***

Rude was headed to the employee lounge when he heard Elena's cries again, and followed the sound to the door of a utility closet, and he saw the doorknob rattle. Did she get locked in with mice?

"Damned door's locked…I'll take care of it." Reno told Elena as he took a few steps back and charged the door when it suddenly opened and Reno ended up flinging himself into the wall opposite the door.

Rude blinked in surprise as he saw his partner hit the wall, and then saw Elena standing in the utility closet. Reno…and Elena? He looked from her to Reno and back to her again. Elena's clothes were disheveled and her face was turning the same shade of red as Reno's hair. Then Rude remembered Tseng's behavior when he said Elena was crying out over a mouse, and Reno's smug expression whenever Rude would bring up Elena and the rodent problem. Rude shrugged, they were both adults, so it was none of his business, he just hoped they knew what they were doing.

*********************

The next morning when she arrived early for work and entered her office, Elena was surprised to see Reno sitting in her chair with his feet on her desk.

He smiled when he saw her and stood up and took her hand. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you." He started to walk her out the door.

"What's going on?" Elena resisted leaving her office.

"We've got the day off, I cleared it with Rufus. Come on." He tugged on her again and she followed him.

They took an elevator down to the first floor, and when they got out, he put his hands over her eyes.

"Reno, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, and don't open your eyes." Reno said.

Elena sighed and let him guide her to wherever he was taking her. He took his hands off her eyes once, and Elena could tell that it was to open the door of the building by the fresh air that wafted towards her. She also could tell by the sounds around her that they were heading towards Shinra's private airstrip, but didn't tell him to play along.

All of a sudden, he stopped, so she did too. She felt him take her hands off her eyes and move away from her, and she heard a sound of something with wheels being moved.

"Keep your eyes closed!" he warned her.

Elena felt Reno picking her up and carrying her up some steps and turning a corner, but she had no idea what was going on. Reno stopped and gently set her down, then moved away from her.

"Okay, you can open them now!" Reno told her.

Elena opened her eyes and was surprised to find them in the executive helicopter. She was even more surprised to see Reno in the pilot's seat. "What…what's going on?"

Reno grinned and exposed his forearm so she could see the scars and the reddened skin around them which suggested they were very recent. "They didn't have to give me prosthetics, just replace the damaged nerves with some kind of electronic cable that will serve the same function. Fixed my eyes too. You're never looked better." Reno kissed her.

"That's why you were gone so long?" Elena asked.

"Yep, took a little longer than they thought to fine tune everything, then I had to re-qualify for my pilot's license."

"So this is your surprise?"

"Well, half of it. Strap yourself in this time, okay?" Reno sat her down in the closest seat and then got back in the pilot's seat.

Elena did take proper safety precautions, and she was glad of the lengthy flight, because she needed to sort her thoughts out. She was glad he was a pilot again, but part of her was afraid of the way he seemed to imply he did it for her. If he was getting that serious about her, then it would hurt him that much more if he ever found out the truth about the triplets. She didn't want him hurt anymore, because…Elena's thoughts were cut off by the feeling of the helicopter landing.

"We're here." Reno said, getting up and grabbing a picnic basket Elena hadn't noticed before. He also grabbed a couple blankets from one of the overhead compartments, which he draped over the picnic basket.

Elena hesitated for a moment, then undid her harness and followed him. Reno jumped down to the ground, put the basket down, then reached up and grabbed her by her waist, swinging her down to the ground. Elena noticed they were in a mountainous area below a large hill with a single tree on it. Reno picked the basket back up with one hand, and took Elena's hand with his other hand, and started walking up the hill.

When they got to the top, Reno put the basket down and pulled a checkered blanket out and spread it out under the tree as Elena looked around more. She didn't see anything that interesting, except for the waterfall in the cliffs directly across from them.

"You thirsty?" Reno asked.

Elena noticed that he had an ice bucket on the blanket with a small bottle of her favorite wine, a wine glass, and a can of his favorite beer. Reno was sitting against the tree, with one of the blankets from the helicopter around his shoulders. That's when Elena realized how chilly it was getting. She went and sat down on the picnic blanket, and he wrapped the other blanket around her. Reno then pulled her backwards to him, stopping when her back was snug against his chest. After he poured a glass of wine for her, he opened his beer.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Have to wait until sunset. Trust me, it's worth waiting for, but you won't have to wait too long." Reno answered.

Elena continued sipping her wine, leaning her head back against his neck as Reno drank his beer. Elena wasn't used to being with Reno in a non-sexual manner, but it felt just as right as having him inside her did.

Reno was right, it wasn't too long before the sun started setting, and he turned on a lantern he took out of the basket, then pointed to the waterfall. Elena gasped as the waterfall seemed to turn to liquid fire.

"How?" Elena didn't know what else to say.

"The setting sun does it, I'm not sure how. Noticed it one day flying over, and came back to check it out after the mission was over." Reno held Elena close to him, glad she was as amazed as he hoped she would be. They watched until the sun went down and the sky turned dark.

As the moon rose, Elena shivered, and Reno held her tighter. She turned her head to look at him, and when he kissed her, she shivered again. Reno was just as gentle as he had been rough yesterday. As Elena lay naked in his arms, she realized that even though the sex was just as fulfilling as it had always been, it was almost an afterthought, it wasn't the main point of them being together today. She was afraid to admit to herself how important he had become to her. Elena swore to herself would do anything to make sure he never knew the truth. Reno caressed her arm, and she snuggled against him, falling into an utterly contented sleep.

Reno woke up in the middle of the night, the lantern starting to dim out, so he got dressed and wrapped Elena up in a blanket, picking her up and then grabbing the lantern, making his way carefully back down the hill. The movement caused Elena to start to wake up, but when Reno kissed her, she smiled and went back to sleep. He got her into the helicopter still asleep, and put her in one of the seats, reclining it to a comfortable sleeping position, then strapped her in before going back up the hill for the rest of their belongings. He put her clothes in the seat next to her, and got back in the pilot's seat to take them back to Junon. He knew where he wanted to take her on their next outing. He had seen so many interesting places over the years, he just never had anyone he wanted to share them with until now.

*********************

Reno and Elena lay sated in each other's arms in his bed. Elena had learned to be careful to not be alone with him at work. If that coffee maker in the employee lounge could talk, Elena would take a baseball bat to it. At least Reno had finally agreed to corrective surgery and was able to pilot helicopters again, so she didn't have to worry about repeating _that_. And over the past six months, every subsequent time they were together, it was just as intense as the first time. She tried to be professional at work, but he would occasionally make remarks to tease her. And Tseng, he had become quite a…Elena refused to think of him anymore.

Reno felt her body stiffen suddenly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Elena forced a smile. "Just thinking about work."

"You're thinking about work _now_?" Reno moved so he could look at her face.

"Well, I do have to get back to my place and get some actual sleep so I can get to work on time." Elena replied.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Reno asked, tightening his arm around her.

"Because I don't have a change of clothes here. I can't wear the same outfit to work days in a row like you do."

"You could try wearing nothing." he teased her.

"I don't think so." Elena tried to get up. "Reno, come on…"

"If you insist…" Reno slipped his hand between her legs.

Elena closed her eyes and sighed as sensations flooded through her again. Reno had been a very quick study of how to make her body sing. "That's cheating." she eventually managed to say. She tried to squirm away, but that only made it worse…or better, so she gave up.

"All's fair…" Reno said as he covered her.

Elena bit her lip to keep from crying out as he entered her at just the right moment to finish what his hand had started, and he went slow enough that once she recovered from that orgasm, only moments passed before they climaxed together. Reno liked to make comments at work to Rude about all the noise complaints he was getting from other tenants on his floor, but he wanted it to be truthful, so it became a game to him to try and get her to cry out as loud as possible. Their dates were always Reno flying her to some interesting isolated spot he had found, where they could be as uninhibited as they wanted, but when they did have sex during their picnics, it was more just to reaffirm their relationship than to accommodate their bodies' demanding need for each other. Reno saved his best skills for when they were at his place.


	2. Third Time's A Charm

Reno opened the door and Elena walked in. He smiled to see her wearing a light blue dress again. He wanted to finally show her the bedroom, so he avoided touching her by shoving his hands in his pockets and walked her into the living room. Once there, she took everything in, noticing a display case with a mix of weapons and knick knacks, then her attention was taken by the built-in fish tank. She walked over to it, noticing it contained rare fighting fish she had only seen pictures of before.

"Where did you get them?" Elena spun around too fast, and her heel caught in the rug.

Reno was right behind her, and she had to grab onto him to steady herself, but when she regained her footing, Elena's body started to react to his nearness. She looked up at him, and suddenly she felt the glass of the fish tank against her back, and she was clinging to Reno as he entered her.

Elena woke up some time later on the oversized couch in his living room, her body still humming with pleasure. Reno was on top of her, his head between her breasts. She looked around and noticed her dress was in a pile on the rug, and her bra was hanging off the handle of the katana on his display case. A couple of the knick knacks were in pieces on the floor. She felt a slight movement on top of her, and turned her head back to her chest.

Reno was looking at her, something indefinable in his aqua eyes. "Hey there, sleepyhead."

"I'm sorry about your figurines." Elena said.

"Don't worry, I'll take it out of your hide." Reno teased, gently nuzzling her breasts.

Elena sighed, her body reacting with an interesting mix of serenity and excitement at his touch. He kissed her, and when she energetically responded, his body demanded release. He went slow this time, and Elena had never felt so alive, she was sure every nerve in her body was on fire.

Reno trembled with relief as Elena cried out. He held her until their bodies quieted. He didn't know what it was between them, he just knew he didn't want to lose her. He needed to make sure he didn't screw his second chance up.

*********************

Elena knocked on the door, and heard Reno's voice telling her to come in. Opening the door, she didn't see him. She walked in more and suddenly the door closed, then she felt arms around her waist and lips on her neck. She wanted to be angry by his little trick, but her body recognized him and enjoyed his attention. When she turned around and noticed he was already naked, he lifted her up into his arms.

"This is the only way we're going to make it this far." Reno told her as he carried her to his bedroom.

Elena looked around when he set her back down, noticing that though it was decorated in the same color scheme as the rest of the apartment, there was something different about it. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though, she was too distracted by Reno's fingers on her as he undressed her. She shivered and let him pull her down onto the bed. The silk sheets felt cool and smooth against her skin, counteracted by Reno's warmth. The unusual atmosphere of the room heightened her senses, and her body was hyper-reactive to his touch. She thought she had felt alive last time, but now her body surpassed it.

Reno stretched himself out next to Elena's sleeping body. He had been unsure of exposing himself by having her in his private world, but she was the first woman who had earned the right to be here. Rude had been the only other person who had been here, because Reno had been too drunk to stay upright. And Elena seemed to like being here, based on how many times she cried out in pleasure. He stroked her hair, and she briefly opened her eyes, looking at him.

"Go back to sleep, we've got all night and you'll need your strength." Reno caressed her cheek and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Elena started to get out of tub, Reno held onto her.

"Lemme up, I'm gonna be a prune if I stay in here any longer." Elena said.

"I never thought of prunes as sexy before." Reno teased her before letting go and getting out himself.

They dried each other off, then he took the breakfast tray into the kitchen while she tried to find her clothes in his bedroom. She didn't, but looking around the room in daylight, she noticed why it seemed different from the rest of the apartment. The layout of the walls and windows basically made it its own separate space, like another world. She gave up trying to find her clothes and just grabbed a shirt from Reno's closet.

Reno was reheating their breakfast in the microwave when Elena reappeared. "It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type, otherwise I might be upset at my clothes for looking better on you than they do on me." He commented, looking her over.

Elena pursed her lips together for a moment, before taking her mug of reheated coffee. Sipping it, she looked up at him. "Where's the creamer?" she asked.

"Um, I've got some chocolate milk in the fridge I think."

"Never mind. What about sweetener?"

Reno rummaged around and found a couple sugar packets. Taking them and sweetening her coffee, she sipped again. Noticing that he didn't have a table, she sat herself up on his counter, taking another drink of her coffee. She could tell it was instant, but it still technically was coffee. Reno handed her plate to her, and they ate their breakfast for lunch. When they were done, he went to take her plate back to throw it in the sink, but she wouldn't let it go. Elena suddenly pulled it back forcefully, and Reno falls into her. He stabilizes himself by grabbing her waist, and she wrapped her legs around him, trapping him there. Reno notices the challenging expression on her face, and he shrugs. He had sex with her in every other room in the apartment, why not the kitchen too?

After they had finished defiling his counter, he picks her up and carries her back to his bedroom. After he lays her down on bed, he pushes a button and shades come down over the windows, darkening the room.

"Are you tired yet?" Reno asked, joining her.

Elena shook her head, smiling mischievously.

"We'll have to do something about that." Reno said, mirroring her smile.

By the time he had gotten her to fall asleep, he realized that it wasn't only Elena who needed their strength, he would have to stay in top condition as well. He couldn't ever remember feeling so drained. His last conscious act was to pull Elena against him.

When they both awoke later, the sun was just starting to set. Reno pushed the button to retract the shades, and they laid in each others' arms watching the sunset, then Elena reluctantly got out of his bed and resumed her search for her clothes. Reno got up as well, and opened a drawer in his closet, retrieving her outfit. He helped her dress, using that as an excuse to caress her. He walked her to the door, and when she turned to say goodbye, he kissed her, preventing her from gasping when she felt his hand slide up between her legs. He moved his lips to her neck until she cried out, then he caressed her cheek as he removed his hand.

"Hope that keeps you warm tonight, I'll see you at the office tomorrow." Reno told her.

Elena walked back into her own apartment, still somewhat in a daze from her time with Reno. She knew she had a silly grin on her face, but she couldn't help it. Noticing her answering machine flashing, she pushed the play button, and then her grin disappeared. Message after message from Tseng, demanding to know where the hell she was. She was about to throw it against the wall when suddenly she recognized Reno's voice saying something. She hit the button to replay his message.

"We've got a problem. My landlord just called, I've got a lot of noise complaints over the last couple days apparently. We'll talk about solutions tomorrow." Reno's voice said.

Elena's grin returned as she could picture the impish grin on Reno's face as he left that message. After she showered and dried her hair, she got in bed when the phone rang again. She groaned and hid her face in the pillow, refusing to get up. Tseng had called three more times after she returned home. The ringing finally stopped as the answering machine picked up.

"Are you warm yet?" Reno asked, then she heard the click of the call ending.

Elena smiled as her body reacted to the sound of his voice. "I am now." she murmured before falling asleep.


End file.
